Due to periodontal fibers, the surface of the palate is hard and has little space for the deposit of anesthetic. To anesthetize the gum tissue of several teeth, multiple injections must be dispensed or one injection can be given at the posterior palatal foramen, if it can be located. The posterior palatal foramen transmits the descending palatine vessels and greater palatine nerve. As a result, the posterior palatal foramen is the site typically used to anesthetize patients for root canals or surgical removal of teeth. Typically, the dentist locates the foramen opening at the front root of the second molar. This can be anywhere along the vertical area; however, the opening is usually in the curvature of the area. Locating this opening and then applying an anesthetic to the posterior palatal foramen can be difficult and burdensome.